The present invention relates in general to devices and methods for reheating or cooking foods in a microwave oven, including baking. It is known that direct application of microwave energy to most food items provides less than desired heating or cooking outcomes, such as spotty heating, lack of browning, etc. To solve this, it has been known to provide microwave containers with susceptors which convert microwave energy into heat energy.
It is common for such devices to brown only the portion of the food in contact with the container. It is also common for such devices to produce food which is undesirably soggy (too high moisture content).